


let the games begin

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), it'll kind of mimic the plot of the first book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Keith shrieked.Perhaps some part of him heard the gasps from friends and neighbors, or Shiro's cry of "No! Don't do this to me!", but the only thing Keith heard was the thumping of his own heartbeat.This was it. He was going to go the the Hunger Games, and he was for sure going to die.





	let the games begin

**Author's Note:**

> since the entirety of klance stan twitter was on their bullshit about a hunger games au the other day SO i decided to write one
> 
> prepare for suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the morning of the Reaping, who will be chosen?

Lance waited from his perch in a tall tree, aiming his bow carefully. A limping deer had just wandered by, and he had to remind himself that he couldn't celebrate it yet. He still had to catch the animal, and moving would make noise and scare it off. He kept his bow drawn, daring coming forward and brushing off a bit of camouflage to see better. The deer stopped for a moment to chew on some grass, and Lance knew this was his chance.

Then he aimed at the deer's skull, and fired a single arrow.

_Direct hit._

Lance whooped despite himself, and clambered down from the tree to get the animal. The deer had died instantly from the arrow through its skull. He hoped it had felt no pain. Even though he had to hunt them to survive, he adored all wildlife and didn't want to see them harmed unnecessarily.

He packed up the animal to carry back home as the sun rose, painting the sky a pretty orange and pink that he looked at with squinted eyes.

"Happy Hunger Games," he said to himself.

"And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" said a mocking voice behind him.

Lance spun around, prepared to fight but relaxing when he saw who it was. "Dammit, Lily! You cannot sneak up on me like that."

"Where's the fun in that?" she said teasingly.

Lance raised an eyebrow and sighed, continuing his work with the animal. Lily sat down next to him, looking up at the sunrise. 

"Seen a certain someone out checking traps yet?" She said after a beat.

"God, sis, I don't wanna think about him today! Did you forget what day it is?" Lance said.

"No. Just wanted to lighten the mood a bit."

Lance finished what he was doing with the deer and said, "Help me carry this back home?"

"Aye aye, Lancey."

"Don't call me that!"

"I called you that when you were three and I'm calling you that now. Do you want that help or not?"

Lance just laughed. "Of course."

 

\-----

 

No one else was awake yet in the house. Keith tiptoed to the pantry, creeping past his dad's and Shiro's bed while trying not to step on any of the squeaky floorboards. The pantry was empty, he knew that, he just wanted to reaffirm his excuse for going and checking traps this morning. It was the morning of the reaping and he couldn't be late, so he wouldn't. He would quickly check some of the traps and see if they couldn't have something to eat before heading to the square.

He was in the middle of writing a quick note when he heard the bed squeak and Shiro's voice say, "Keith. What are you doing up?"

"Nothing much," Keith said as Shiro sat up. His father slept on.

"Don't lie to me," Shiro said, smiling sleepily.

"I just wanted to check the traps quickly. I know I might be late but-"

"Oh, just go. I'm not going to stop you."

Keith raised an eyebrow, surprised. "You're sure?"

"Hey, I'm hungry too. You'd better get going if you don't want to be late. Your dad's the one who would be mad about that."

"I'll be back as quick as possible," he said as he dashed out the door.

All around, the village of the Seam was coming to life in the morning. With the Reaping, attendance was required for all but 'necessary workers'. Most were getting up and putting on their nicest clothing for the event in the main town square of District 12. He almost ran into one of the lesser Peacekeepers in his rush, but dodged the man just in time and as such avoided punishment. He also saw the other person about his age that hunted in the woods, Lance, sneaking a deer carcass out of the woods. Sometimes he tried to talk to Lance, but Lance always brushed him off for some reason. He didn't mind, it wasn't like he cared much anyways.

The traps that were near the fence were all empty, much to his disappointment. But that did mean that he got back quickly, and by that time his dad was already awake.

"C'mon, both of you. Get on your reaping clothes and let's get this over with," he said gruffly as Keith walked in. His dad hated the reaping more than most as his youngest sister had died as a tribute when he was a kid. Keith knew not to make him mad on today of all the days.

His father had found an faded old red polo shirt that he had worn to the reaping as a teenager for Keith to wear. Shiro put on a similarly aged black suit jacket.

As they left the house, Keith had a thought and worriedly put a hand on Shiro's shoulder. "What if you get chosen?" he said in a hushed voice.

"I won't, it's my last year. I'll be here to bother you until you're sick and tired of me," he said, ruffling Keith's hair.

"Let's get this over with," the father said, and the trio headed off to the town square.

 

\-----

 

Lance stood together with Lily and a few other sixteens they knew. No one was talking, for obvious reasons. The corral where the teenagers of eligible age for the games was crowded and he kept bumping into other people, which he didn't like. But then again, was there anything about this he liked?

He took a peek around at the other faces, but quickly put his head down again like everyone else was.

As the clock strikes 2pm, the mayor of the district, a Galra named Thace, walked on stage and began his usual speech.

"Thank you," he begins. "The Hunger Games were created to remind the districts of everything they owe the Capitol and our Emperor Zarkon after the terrible rebellions of the Dark Days. Before the rebellions, there was prosperity throughout the Galra Empire. The thirteen districts provided the glorious Capitol with everything it needed to survive and in return were treated with kindness. The many races, such as the ruling Galra, the Alteans, the Balmerans, the Olkari, and the Humans, all lived together in harmony. But then the Dark Days came, and those in the districts rebelled against their gracious Capitol-"

Lance zoned out a bit as Mayor Thace continued to drone on. The sky was nearly cloudless and the breeze was warm, it was a shame that the nice weather was wasted on Reaping day. He fidgeted with the nice collared shirt his mother had made him wear, wondering when this would be over.

He saw out of the corner of his eye the Galra woman from the Capitol who always did the drawings (he could never be bothered to remember her name) standing on the edge of the stage. He snapped back into focus as Mayor Thace concluded his speech with a simple "Happy Hunger Games."

"Oh, it's so nice to be here! Let's start with Bowl One, shall we?" she said with an obnoxious giggle. Lance had to keep himself from laughing at her stupid accent.

She put her hand into the bowl, digging around into the middle of the many slips of paper. When she got a hold of one, she pulled it out dramatically.

"Let's see here, who's our lucky winner?" She paused before gleefully announcing the name into the microphone.

"Takashi Shirogane."

 

\-----

 

"Takashi Shirogane, come on up! Where are you?" the woman said.

Blood was pounding in Keith's ears as he saw Shiro step forward in front of him, his face emotionless. They couldn't do this. With his missing arm, Shiro would surely have no chance in the arena. Shiro was going to die.

Out of sudden impulse, he screamed, "Wait! Wait!"

The crowd stared at him, and Shiro said, "No."

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" he shrieked.

The crowd gasped and parted. Perhaps he heard Shiro say, "Don't do this to me!", or his dad's cries, but mostly he only heard the thudding of his own heart.

The guards took him by the arms and took him forward, took him onto the stage. He couldn't cry now, he would look weak. He would stay strong.

"Wonderful, a volunteer! What's you name?" the Galra woman said.

He managed to spit out, "Keith Kogane."

"Oh, I'd bet my buttons you two are related. Didn't want him to steal all the glory, huh?"

Keith didn't answer.

"Now, let's draw our second name!" She said excitedly. Dipping her hand in the second bowl, this time she dug deep to get a piece of paper near the bottom. And she read the name-

"Lance McClain!"

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter uwu @coIlapsingstar


End file.
